A device for mounting flexible printing plates is known from DE 197 19 559 A1. A pressure roller is arranged on a holder that is embodied, for example, as a leaf spring. The holder is connected with an insertion slider. The insertion slider can be placed against a forme cylinder by linear movement and, in the process, introduces an end of the printing plate into a fastening slit which is cut into the forme cylinder.
A device for use in pressing a dressing against a cylinder of a printing press with the aid of several rolling elements, in particular with the aid of several rollers, which rollers are arranged along the cylinder, is known from EP 0 712 725 A2.
WO 01/87613 A1 describes a method and several embodiments of a device for pressing a dressing against a cylinder of a printing press. Several rollers are pressed against the cylinder by an actuating device during mounting and dismounting of a dressing. The actuating device can be configured as a reversibly deformable hollow body, such as, for example, a tube, which deformable hollow body can be charged with a pressure medium. By charging the hollow body with the pressure medium, a rigid  roller support, which is substantially embodied in the form of a die, is pressed against the cylinder in opposition to the force exerted by a spring. In one embodiment of this prior device, the roller support is embodied as a rocker or as a one-armed lever. In addition to the first rollers, which are spaced apart from each other and which can be placed against the cylinder for mounting fresh dressings, another embodiment of this prior device provides a plurality of second rollers, which can be placed against the cylinder for use during the dismounting of dressings. Two actuating devices, which can be operated independently of each other, can be provided for placing the first and second rollers against the cylinder.